Maybe Love
by missbip0lar
Summary: Gaara has been looking for love in all the wrong places. Maybe this pale-eyed stranger could be the one he's been waiting for his whole life. One-shot. PWP Neji/Gaa AU


**A/N: Coming to you live from Ohayocon 2012! It's installment number two of missbip0lar's Ohayocon one-shots. This story is just a little PWP, featuring Neji and Gaara. There will be no chance of a sequel for this one, so don't even ask! =P**

The club was noisy. And hot. The sight of toned bodies grinding up against each other was common, and the petite redhead that was sipping his drink at the bar knew this place all too well. He's been coming here every weekend, when his boyfriend (if you could call him that) was drunk and angry. He didn't love the man he shared his home with; hell, he didn't even know the meaning of the word. But this boyfriend of his was a decent enough fuck when he was sober, and that had to count for something, right? The redhead shrugged and continued sipping his drink.

"You look awfully lost in thought," came a voice to his right.

The redhead's eyes met large, pale, pupil-less eyes and he was suddenly transfixed.

"Uhm," he stammered, "yeah…" He blushed.

"What are you drinking?" The pale-eyed man asked. "I'll buy you another and we can talk."

"Vanilla vodka and ginger ale," the redhead told him. "I'm Gaara, by the way."

"Neji," the other man said, shaking Gaara's hand. He ordered Gaara's drink, and they stood at the bar for a long time, talking about Gaara's relationship and how he was unhappy. Gaara wasn't sure why he was opening up so much to the stranger. Maybe he was more tipsy than he thought.

"Forget about him!" Neji exclaimed over the music. "It sounds like he doesn't treat you right anyway. Dance with me," he offered, extending his hand to Gaara. He took the outstretched hand and let himself be led to the dance floor.

Gaara was never really one for dancing. He was good, he knew, but it wasn't enjoyable with nameless strangers who were just trying to feel you up. But with Neji, for some reason, he felt safe. He smiled slightly as Neji led him to the dance floor. They started dancing, swaying their hips with the rhythm of the music, and Gaara ran his fingers through Neji's chocolate tresses. His hair was softer than silk. Neji pulled him closer, so the bottom halves of their bodies were grinding together slightly. Gaara tipped back the rest of his drink and lost himself in the music and Neji's movements.He wrapped his arms around Neji's neck, and pushed them even closer together. He ran his hands through the taller man's hair again, and in a sudden spark of lust, pulled Neji in for a heated kiss.

They kept dancing as their tongues met, and Gaara was completely lost in the kiss. Only he and Neji mattered in that moment. Hell, only he and Neji _existed_ in that moment, and Gaara whimpered into Neji's mouth, urging him forward. Neji nibbled his bottom lip and tugged on his hair, moving his kisses down Gaara's sensitive neck. In a split second he felt Neji being ripped from him and Neji caught the large fist that was headed towards his face. His palm thrust out and caught his attacker in the sternum, knocking the wind out of him.

"Quit kissing my boyfriend," the large man wheezed.

"I kissed him first, Shukaku!" Gaara shouted at his boyfriend. "I don't want to be with you anymore. You're a drunk and you don't treat me right! Now leave here, go pack your stuff, and leave. I want you gone by the time Neji and I get back to the house. No excuses this time, Shukaku."

The large man looked at Gaara in shock. Gaara himself was shocked. It wasn't like him to stand up to Shukaku, and this display of dominance had the larger man angry.

"If you bring him home tonight I'll fucking kill you," he spat in Gaara's direction.

"If you're not off my property by the time we get back I'm calling the cops," Gaara warned. "Remember, you drunken asshole, that house is in _my_ name. Not yours. Now get out of here, and get out of my life."

He spat in Shukaku's face, sealing the deal. Shukaku threw a punch in Gaara's direction, but Neji deftly caught the fist again and landed another hard, open-palmed blow to his sternum. At this point, security approached them.

"Is this man bothering the two of you?" The beefy security guard asked Neji.

"Yes," Gaara replied. "He's my jealous _ex-_boyfriend, and Neji and I just want him to leave us alone."

Two security guards practically carried a swearing, angry Shukaku out of the club.

"Those were some nice moves," Gaara complimented Neji.

"Yeah," Neji said bashfully. "It's my family's special form of martial arts. I'm not really supposed to use it outside of sparring. Sorry you had to see that…"

"No," Gaara insisted. "Thank you. If it weren't for your skill he would have punched me in the face."

"I would never let that happen," Neji said, cupping Gaara's cheeks. "Your face is too pretty to punch."

Gaara felt a small smile grace his lips. "Let's get out of here," he said. "I want to make sure Shukaku actually leaves."

"Okay," Neji said, kissing the tip of Gaara's nose.

They walked, hand in hand, out to their respective cars.

"Just follow me," Gaara called across the parking lot.

"I was planning on it!" Neji exclaimed from his car.

Gaara drove slowly, so Neji could keep up. He hated having people follow him to his place, but Neji's car was not one that should be left in a parking lot all night. It was expensive, and Amercan-made. It suited Neji. Gaara was feeling confused as to how he was feeling about the pale-eyed man. It wasn't going to be a one-night stand, he was sure of that, but he wasn't sure if he could jump right in to another relationship after Shukaku. He'd been with Shukaku for five years now, and another relationship wasn't what he needed… Soon, they pulled into Gaara's driveway, and Shukaku's car was parked in the street. He was carrying bags out of the house, presumably containing his clothes.

Gaara and Neji got out of their respective cars at the same time, and Shukaku didn't even look at them. He just finished what he was doing and got in his car and drove away, giving the other two men the finger as he peeled out. Gaara and Neji walked into the empty house and kicked their shoes off.

"You want some water?" Gaara asked as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Sure," Neji replied.

Gaara filled up two glasses with water and brought them to the living room, setting them on the coffee table as he and Neji sat on the couch. They drank their water and cuddled on the couch, every once in awhile pausing to kiss. Kissing Neji felt amazing and arousing and Gaara was sure he would never get tired of it. Their tongues danced around each other like flames, and Gaara again ran his fingers through Neji's long brown hair. Neji pulled the loose tie out of his hair to give Gaara easier access to all of it. It fell around Neji's shoulders in the most beautiful way. Gaara removed Neji's shirt and covered his mouth with his own again. Neji pushed Gaara back on the couch so they were laying down. Neji kissed Gaara's neck and slipped his shirt over his head, tracing kisses down the petite man's torso, coming to rest at the top of his jeans. He unbuttoned the jeans, and pulled them and his boxers off. He took Gaara's erection in his mouth, pulling moans from the small man. He teased the head, sucking lightly. Gaara wasn't used to this feeling, as Shukaku refused to ever pleasure him orally. Gaara gasped as Neji lightly ran his teeth along his hardened length.

"Let's-hah-move to the bedroom," Gaara suggested as Neji started sucking harder.

Neji removed his mouth from Gaara's turgid erection and got off the couch. He pulled Gaara to his feet and they walked to the bedroom together. Gaara pushed Neji backwards on to the bed and pulled off his pants, freeing him. Neji sat up and wrapped his arm around Gaara's waist, flinging him on to the bed on his back, gaining the upper hand again. He spread Gaara's legs and brought his lips to the puckered hole nestled between them. His tongue darted out and started teasing Gaara's entrance. Gaara gasped. This was another thing Shukaku refused to do, and it felt _great._ He moaned quietly, letting Neji know he was enjoying it. Neji seemed to be getting into it too. He was tonguing Gaara's entrance in earnest now, and Gaara was in heaven. Maybe this was love, being so comfortable around a person that you could do anything and let them do anything.

Neji stopped what he was doing and came up to kiss Gaara. Neji was laying on top of Gaara and their erections were rubbing together, giving Gaara a whole new sensation to enjoy. He could get used to this foreplay thing. Neji asked for the lube, and Gaara handed it over. He dribbled some on his fingers and slowly pushed a finger past the ring of muscles he was just tonguing. Gaara's breath hitched and he relaxed, letting himself enjoy the intrusion. A second finger joined the first, and they curled, finding Gaara's prostate. Gaara let out a loud moan and he felt his body heat up. Gaara's breathing was getting faster, and Neji added a third finger, stretching Gaara's hole.

"Are you ready?" Neji whispered.

"Yes, Neji, please," Gaara pleaded.

Neji removed his fingers, leaving Gaara feeling empty. Neji rolled a condom on and pushed himself into Gaara slowly, allowing him to adjust to being filled. Gaara let out a hiss of pain as Neji filled him. Slowly, Neji started to move, his chocolate locks falling over his shoulders and tickling Gaara's chest. It was so wonderful, the feeling of completeness washing over Gaara. Neji bent down to kiss him again as he picked up his pace. Neji was brushing against Gaara's prostate with every thrust, earning him moans and mewls from the petite redhead. Neji's thrusts were still slow and languid, and he was holding on to Gaara's hips, pulling him into every thrust.

"Faster, Neji," Gaara whispered, and Neji complied, moving his hips slightly faster, still drawing out his thrusts, pulling almost all the way out before pumping back in. "Neji, please," Gaara begged. "I need more."

Neji thrust sharply upward, and Gaara cried out. Neji picked up his pace considerably, and soon they were both shouting each other's names in the dark. Gaara gave himself over to the erotic pleasure filling him, and Neji reached between them, grasping Gaara's rock-hard erection and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Come with me, Gaara," he panted, and Gaara felt the heat coiling in his stomach as he neared his release. He tipped his head back and came, trying not to take his eyes of his pale-eyed lover, who was riding out his own orgasm at the same time. His face was contorted in ecstasy, and Gaara couldn't help but think he was the most beautiful person alive in that moment, losing all control and giving himself over to the pleasure. Neji steadied himself as he panted, still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm. He sat up and slowly pulled himself out of his lover. He collapsed on the large bed beside Gaara, and they lay in silence for awhile, both trying to regain their composure.

"Wow," Gaara said, breaking the silence. "That was… incredible."

"Let's not let this just be a one-night stand," Neji pleaded. "I like you too much for that."

"Okay," Gaara whispered, turning toward Neji. "I need a shower, though. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course," Neji replied, a small smile playing across his lips.

Maybe this _was _love, Gaara concluded as they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. Well, if it was love, at least he was falling in love with someone as great as Neji.


End file.
